Shifting the Sand Traduction
by Nartris
Summary: Roy devient à contrecoeur la dernière expérience, changé en qelque chose de pas tout à fait humain. Essayant de garder ce secret, ce ne sera pas facile. Il doit y faire face, heureusement, personne n'a dit qu'il devait le faire seul. Chimère Roy/Ed


Bonjour à tous^^

Une nouvelle fiction, mais cette fois ci c'est une traduction. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de cette histoire et donc je veux en faire profiter à tous!!!

L'auteur d'origine est _**Winds of water**_

Pour ceux qui comprennent bien l'anglais, je vous assure que ces fictions valent le coup d'être lu. Je souhaite en traduite le plus possible mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rapide à faire et puis j'ai aussi ma propre fiction…

Tous les reviews qui me seront laissez sur cette fiction seront traduit par moi et retransmit à l'auteur d'origine.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que je l'ai fait. ^^

Bonne lecture!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Chapitre 1

« Cette place est sinistre » murmura Fuery alors qu'il se traînait dans l'ombre de Breda, tenant fermement son cartable contre lui et jetant des regards rapides et inquiets autour du sombre laboratoire abandonné où ils se trouvaient.

L'équipement et les fournitures qui pouvaient être bougés et qui avaient autrefois occupés l'espace n'y étaient plus. Ils avaient été sortis afin d'être sauvés si possible et placés à un autre endroit où ils pouvaient être utilisés. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que la saleté, des murs de briques noircis et des endroits qui semblaient, de manière alarmante, tâché de sang. Dans la pièce où ils étaient présentement, les machines qui étaient collées dans les murs restaient couvertes de toiles d'araignées et fermées. De grandes bannières jaunes qui mentionnaient « Danger » les encerclaient. Ils n'avaient pas été capables d'enlever les machines, donc ils les avaient laissé à démolir avec le reste de la bâtisse.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'ils ne vont pas la détruire alors que nous sommes encore à l'intérieur? » demanda nerveusement Fuery.

« Ils doivent attendre que l'on sorte et que l'on donne notre accord, Fuery. » Répéta Roy Mustang pour la septième fois depuis le début de l'inspection.

Avant que le laboratoire ne soit détruit, ils devaient faire une dernière vérification. Leur travail consistait à être sûr que tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur ou qui pouvait être déplacé avait quitté les lieux. Cette tâche devait être accompli proprement. Le colonel Mustang avait été demandé pour s'occuper de ce travail, et il avait amené avec lui Breda et Fuery.

Vraiment, Roy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour que cette place disparaisse en décombres et en fumée. C'était le laboratoire qui avait été utilisé pour la création et la recherche de chimères. Une opération qui avait eue lieu dans le secret jusqu'à il y avait seulement trois mois. Il y avait eu une brèche dans la sécurité et les chimères avaient été perdues. D'où les éclaboussures de sang séché partout. Cela avait pris presque une journée pour tuer le peu de chimères qu'ils savaient exister.

Une sombre journée, bien sûr, pour l'armée d'Amestris.

Maintenant, ils allaient couvrir l'affaire, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Les recherches avaient été brûlées, les alchimistes, et même les travailleurs du bas de l'échelle qui participaient projet, avaient été tués ou emprisonnés dans une prison à haute sécurité dans le nord. La presse avait été mise au silence à propos de l'accident et publiait des mensonges afin de garder la population ignorante, heureuse.

Maintenant, il était temps pour le laboratoire lui-même d'être effacé.

Roy était presque content qu'un certain Fullmetal Alchimist soit absent de tout ce drame. Si l'obstiné blond avait été présent à n'importe quel moment, il était certain que Edward aurait été un chat, venu tout droit des enfers, dans le gros derrière du Führer. Il savait comment Edward se sentait vis-à-vis des chimères et du gouvernement qui couvrait toujours les problèmes, et il était totalement d'accord avec le point de vue d'Edward. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire haut et fort. Alors que Edward pouvait s'en sortir en étant franc, Roy se retrouverait devant la cour martiale. Contrairement à Edward, il n'avait personne pour couvrir ses arrières. Pas vraiment.

« Tout semble bien par ici, sir » (1) dit Breda d'un coin de la pièce, se préparant déjà à sortir par la porte. Il n'aimait pas plus que Fuery le fait d'être dans cet endroit.

Roy mit ses pensées à l'écart de la sale situation où il se trouvait, et regarda plus loin vers l'homme rondelet. Breda avait gagné un peu de poids ces derniers mois. Probablement le stress qui le faisait toujours manger. « Rien à signaler, c'est bien. » répliqua t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

« Enfin, comme mauvais peut l'être alors, et puis il reste le fait que tout est comme il le devrait selon les ordres. » Remarqua Breda.

Roy n'avait même pas l'enthousiasme de rouler ses yeux. « Bien. » Dit-il de manière sarcastique. « Fuery? »

L'homme qui gardait toujours ces tics nerveux releva le regard de la place où il était, à côté des machines sur le mur. « Tout est bien. » reporta t-il, « Il ne sera pas possible de déplacer ces machines. » Et il tapa sur l'un des dispositifs des planches de métal à ses côtés.

Roy lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire : « arrête et lâche ». « Ne les frappe pas, elles sont anciennes. Probablement autant que je le suis, et ne fait aucune stupides blagues dans ta tête à propos de ça. » Le fait étant que la technologie devenait ancienne à chaque année. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer Fuery ou Breda avec leurs désirs de faire des blagues à propos de son âge.

« Compris. » Dit Fuery, mais cela n'arrêta pas son monologue intérieur de blagues qui surgissaient dans son esprit.

Roy ne vit jamais comment cela arriva, mais soudainement Fuery tomba vers l'arrière sur l'une des machines montées sur le mûr de briques. Une des manivelles fut poussée vers le bas, et il fut distrait de cela par une lumière bleue qui sortie du sol. « Qu'est-ce… » Roy regarda vers le bas, et se jeta par terre à côté du cercle de lumière, juste avant que celle-ci atteigne son maximum d'intensité.

La lumière diminua, puis disparue, la saleté qui recouvrait, auparavant, le sol et obscurcissait le cercle de transmutation avait brûlée par l'intensité de la lumière.

Roy avait roulé jusqu'à s'arrêter. De nombreuses expressions colorées sortirent de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remit sur pied, ignorant les mains que Fuery et Breda lui offrait pour l'aider. « Je vais bien! » Jeta-il à ces derniers, causant une paire de regards qui l'observaient avec prudence.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Cette place était supposé avoir été vérifié et tous les cercles de transmutation marqués. Il semblerait qu'ils en avaient oublié un.

Roy regarda les machines, le levier avait déjà été relevé. Il semblait bien que les machines étaient encore infusées avec de faibles résidus d'alchimie. D'où la raison pour laquelle le cercle n'avait pas été tout de suite à sa pleine puissance.

« Sir, qu'est-ce que c'était? » Demanda Breda avec délicatesse, ravalant son anxiété pour sa vie alors qu'il parlait à son officier supérieur qui semblait maintenant de fort mauvaise humeur.

« C'était un cercle de transmutation. Ce qui veut dire que je vais brûler quelqu'un en tellement de petites pièces qu'ils ne seront jamais capable de toutes les retrouver. » Grogna Roy alors qu'il enlevait la saleté de son uniforme.

« Mais si c'est un cercle de transmutation… un cercle de transmutation pour quoi? » Questionna Fuery, semblant encore choqué par l'accident.

Roy regarda furieusement dans leur direction, les réduisant au silence pour toutes autres questions. « Je vais trouver de quoi il retourne maintenant, si vous pouviez être assez gentils pour me laisser travailler dans le silence. J'ai un mal de tête maintenant. » Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Breda et Fuery plongèrent au sol.

Roy les ignora alors qu'il contrôlait sa dynamique boule de feu qui illuminait la pièce. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le cercle, il jura encore. « Levez-vous du sol. » Aboya Roy alors qu'il laissait le feu diminuer puis mourir avant de rapidement marcher à l'extérieur de la pièce et de se dépêcher à commencer à descendre un autre étage.

« Sir! » L'appela Breda, et ils coururent pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Demanda Fuery.

« Inutile, » Dit Roy et il stoppa soudainement et se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes. « Il était abîmé, et donc il était inutile. C'est pourquoi je suis maintenant ici, tout aussi normal que je l'étais, mais maintenant j'ai un mal de tête. Il semblerait que de la lumière vive après avoir été dans l'obscurité si longtemps ne m'aille pas bien. Donc dépêchons nous d'en terminer avec se travail que je puisse aller boire… beaucoup. »

Et donc l'inspection recommença.

Cela coûta un bel ensemble d'effort et de contrôle de lui-même de la part de Roy pour ne pas paniquer et retrouver une expression calme et composée comme façade extérieur. Le temps que l'inspection soit terminée, et qu'ils émergent du bâtiment attifé d'explosifs, Roy semblait être aussi fier et content de lui-même que d'habitude.

Avec un air indifférent, Roy informa la personne en charge de la détonation que tout était clair. Il commença alors à marcher en direction de la « zone de sécurité » où Hawkeye l'attendait avec Havoc et Falman.

« Tout est correct, sir? » Demanda Hawkeye alors qu'il passait le ruban jaune de sécurité.

Roy répondit avec un brusque hochement de tête. « Rien de mortel est arrivé, j'appelle cela une bonne journée. »

« Il vous reste une heure de travail. Et je pourrais trouver du travail qui n'est pas terminé sur votre bureau… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspend.

Roy lui montra une main en signe de passivité. « Mon travail sera fait. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez j'ai besoin de m'enfermer dans un sombre bureau pour régler mon mal de tête. »

« Déverrouillez! » Cria Riza derrière lui.

Roy releva une main pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, mais en toute franchise il s'en moquait. Il rentra dans son bureau, claqua la porte derrière lui et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Attrapant un stylo, il mit devant lui la paperasse non fini et se mit à travailler. Sa tête continuait de battre à ses oreilles et il continuait à se dire que c'était la faute de la lumière.

Il avait menti lorsqu'il leurs avait dit que le cercle avait été inutile, endommagé. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour qu'ils aient oublié le lendemain matin. Le cercle de transmutation était complet et en parfaite condition pour fonctionner. Ce qui, pour certain, avait causé le décalage de temps dans l'activation du cercle était au dessus de lui. Pour le moment, il gardait son idée que cela avait été causé par le système de contrôle qui n'avait plus assez de pouvoir alchimique emmagasiné.

Et puis, après tout, il avait sauté en dehors du cercle à temps.

Cela devait l'être,… autrement… enfin il savait. Ce cercle de transmutation avait pour but de créer des chimères. Puisqu'il était évidemment resté humain, cela n'avait pas marché. Cela, et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'animal dans le cercle avec lui. Il y avait juste lui, cela voulait dire que grâce au fait d'avoir sauté en dehors du cercle, il n'avait souffert d'aucun effet secondaire. Et il n'était certainement pas devenu une chimère.

Mais il frissonna et sentit les cheveux à la base de son cou se redresser de malaise. Le fait que le cercle était resté non détecté auparavant le dérangeait. Le fait était qu'il avait été proche d'une fin le dérangeait. Toute cette situation était une catastrophe et une qu'il voulait mettre derrière lui comme toutes les autres.

Tous les autres cas venu de l'armée qu'il servait.

Il entendit le faible boom des explosifs activés dans le laboratoire et l'écho de la bâtisse qui s'écroulait sur elle-même. « Bon débarras! » Murmura t-il alors qu'il saisissait son crayon plus fermement, griffonnant sa signature sur un document avant de le mettre de côté.

Roy s'appliqua le plus possible dans son travail pour le reste de la soirée, choquant Hawkeye chaque fois qu'elle passait sa tête par la porte, espérant clairement l'attraper alors qu'il baissait sa garde. Maintenant il était assis là, travaillant avec application. Travailler voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie à consacrer à penser à l'accident de plus tôt.

Il était clairement resté nerveux à cause de cela, comme n'importe qui le serait s'il comprenait la gravité de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Et donc, il essayait avec le seul moyen valide pour lui maintenant de retrouver son calme.

La paperasse…

Lorsque son travail fut terminé pour la journée, il se tourna sur la phase deux. Un bon verre, pour être bien sûr de l'assommer.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise, attrapa son manteau et quitta son bureau.

« Déjà terminé? » Demanda Hawkeye lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle était la seule autre dans le bureau et avait une très petite pile de feuilles qui restait devant elle en besoin de son attention. Mais elle était seulement à moitié surprise que Mustang soit prêt à partir longtemps avant elle. Après tant d'années, elle s'était adoucit à propos de cela.

« Oui, j'ai des plans. » Lui dit Mustang alors qu'il terminait d'ajuster le col de son long manteau noir.

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur et sortit un parapluie.

« Des plans pour dîner? »

« Des plans pour boire à la maison. » Dit-il en acceptant le parapluie qu'elle lui tendait. « De la pluie s'annonce? » Ils avaient supposé un changement de température à partir de la veille en après midi lorsque la pression dans l'air avait augmenté.

« J'ai du envoyer Havoc chez moi pour laisser Black Hayate à l'intérieur de la maison avant qu'il ne soit rincé. Il n'irait pas dans ce froid par lui-même s'il était sous un porche. » Répliqua t-elle en reprenant son stylo.

Roy grogna et hocha brièvement de la tête. « Je te vois demain. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit-elle, concentrée sur son travail à nouveau.

Roy sortit du QG de central, ouvrit son parapluie contre l'averse qui changeait le monde autour de lui en un brouillard argenté et gris. Vacillant un peu contre la pluie et le vent il commença à marcher, l'eau clapotant contre ses bottes. L'hiver arrivait, il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus.

Les trottoirs étaient vide de la plupart des passants à cause de la pluie, et même le nombre de voitures et de camions avaient grandement diminué par rapport à la normale. Cela prit moins de temps à Roy cette soirée là pour rentrer chez lui, le ciel commençait tout juste à tourner au noir à travers la pluie alors qu'il arrivait au pied de la porte de sa petite maison à deux étages où il vivait seul.

De l'extérieur, la maison semblait âgée, la peinture tombait à certains endroits, et les mauvaises herbes poussaient autour de la maison. Roy n'avait juste jamais le temps ni l'envie de vraiment se préoccuper de l'extérieur de sa maison. C'était l'intérieur qui était normalement utilisé. Et alors qu'elle était arrangée pour être confortable, elle restait vide, dans un sens.

Une vraie demeure de célibataire.

Roy s'embarra à l'intérieur, posa le parapluie dans l'entrée pour sécher. Enleva ses bottes et son manteau, les disposant également pour sécher avant de monter les escaliers pour aller à la salle de bains. Là, il se déshabilla, enlevant ses vêtements humides et froids et entra dans la douche.

Ouvrant les robinets, il mit bientôt l'eau assez chaude qu'il pouvait à peine supporter la température. Plaçant ses mains contre le lisse mur blanc de la douche en face de lui, il s'en approcha et laissa la chaude cascade glisser sur son dos. Posant sa tête à son tour il respira profondément. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se laver les cheveux et le corps et sortir.

Roy plaça une serviette autour de sa tête pour absorber l'eau de ses cheveux alors qu'il s'habillait de son pyjama de coton noir. Mettant une paires de chaussettes à la toison noire il retourna au premier étage et alla à la cuisine.

Il réchauffa des spaghettis de la veille au soir d'un claquement de doigts avant de s'asseoir à sa table pour manger. Il avait eu une longue journée, et pas une bonne du tout. Il mangea en silence, une fois terminé il se leva de sa chaise et trouva sa bouteille de scotch.

Il prit sa bouteille de scotch en haut des escaliers avec un livre qu'il lisait plus tôt. Après être entré sous ses couvertes, Roy ouvrit la bouteille et prit une grande gorgée alors qu'il ouvrait le livre à la dernière page marquée. Trouvant la place où il était rendu, il continua de lire, de temps en temps reprenant sa bouteille.

Il était presque minuit lorsque Roy tomba endormi, le livre dans les mains, et les lumières ouvertes, une demie bouteille de scotch sur sa table de nuit. L'averse continuait de déferler à l'extérieur restant non entendu par l'alchimiste qui était ivre et complètement inconscient.

L'alarme qui était assez forte lorsqu'elle réveillait un Roy totalement coma, sonna avec toute sa vigueur le lendemain matin.

Roy grogna et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles douloureuses en regardant le cadran alarme. Ayant été sonné, Roy ne pensa pas qu'il était étrange que tout semblait plus nette que la normale, sonnait plus fort, était plus brillant et même les lettres de son livre semblaient très mais toujours lisible. Il pensa juste qu'il avait plus bu que d'habitude la nuit dernière. Il posa le livre de côté, ferma les lumières et sortit de son lit.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il pouvait voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour dans sa sombre chambre, le ciel semblait nuageux, d'où le fait qu'aucune lumière du jour n'entrait dans la pièce. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à être prêt pour le travail pour seulement penser que quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose de plus que d'avoir une gueule de bois spectaculaire.

Roy descendit l'escalier et commença à se faire une décoction contre la gueule de bois avant de la boire. Juste avant de la cracher dans l'évier. Certainement, cela avait goûté fort, mais quelque chose clochait, cela avait goûté vraiment trop fort.

Peut être qu'il ne devrait plus prendre de lait infusé avec de la vitamine D, pour lui et son teint pâle.

Comment savait-il qu'il y avait de la vitamine D d'ajouter et que cela changeait le goût du breuvage, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'arrêta pas d'y penser avant qu'il termine de transmuter le liquide en un lait sans vitamines ajoutées. Lorsque sa gueule de bois commença à partir, il réalisa que seul une petite quantité de chose qui lui arrivait faisait sens avec un lendemain de cuite.

Comment a-t-il su qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce breuvage? Pourquoi sa vue était tellement aiguisée qu'il pouvait voir des détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant? Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir la « brise de printemps » de ses vêtements, que son savon garantissait mais qu'il pouvait uniquement sentir maintenant? Et comment pouvait-il entendre le livreur de journaux deux maisons plus loin? Et savoir qu'Il était deux maisons plus loin? Tous ses sens excepté celui du touché semblait se détraquer.

Roy grogna, se descendant sur le sol froid de la cuisine se sentant vraiment vertigineux et voulant crier des insultes à qui voulait l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Il s'assit prenant de grandes et lentes respirations pour un temps, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'il pouvait sentir des choses dans l'air qu'il n'avait jamais pu avant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de respirer de cette manière, c'était seulement un peu mieux, il y avait moins de choses à sentir dans l'air. Mais il ne pouvait pas se promener partout la bouche ouverte.

Il pensa brièvement à appeler pour dire qu'il était malade et prendre sa journée, cependant en disant à Hawkeye qu'il avait des plans pour boire, elle supposerait qu'il avait encore la gueule de bois. Cela ne se terminerait pas bien. Pourtant il était malade, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

La seule raison pour laquelle il savait que ce n'était pas un problème psychologique était que dans le fond de son esprit tout cela avait du sens. Spécialement ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il savait que c'était vrai, c'était juste… plus défini. Au moins, il se sentait bien du fait qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

Tremblant, Roy se redressa, couvrant ses yeux contre la forte lumière, il ne pouvait maintenant plus voir. Il marcha lentement pour juger de la distance. Après avoir essayé d'ouvrir ses yeux plusieurs fois la lumière devint à nouveau tolérable, mais il pouvait encore voir beaucoup plus clair que jamais. Il mit ses bottes et son manteau avant d'attraper le parapluie.

À l'extérieur il pleuvait encore, l'odeur de l'eau, de la terre mouillée et de l'huile sur la route l'agressèrent. Secouant sa tête, il chercha à ne pas y penser, mit le parapluie sur sa tête et commença à marcher.

Il réalisa vite qu'une fois à l'extérieur sa vision le tracassait moins. Par contre, il pouvait toujours voir les petits détails et beaucoup mieux que normalement. Il était capable de lire le nom de la rue à un mile de là comme s'il était à un pâté de maison de distances. Mais il commençait à s'ajuster jusqu'à ce qu'il est commencé à s'habituer au changement. Il apprenait à voir à nouveau, aussi étrange que cela sonne, jusqu'à ce que ça lui semble normal. Même les odeurs étaient plus faciles à ignorer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le monde marchait lourdement et dans un effort pour donner une pause à ses oreilles hyper sensibles, il marcha plus légèrement.

Roy fit son stop habituel dans son café préféré, le trouvant aussi remplit que la normale. Les discussions l'agressèrent par tous les angles et il eut la soudaine envie instinctive de se couvrir les oreilles pour réduire le bruit. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller au devant de la ligne, montrant sa montre d'alchimiste d'état pour passer devant.

Dès qu'il eut sa commande, il se dépêcha de sortir, sirotant son café au caramel. Il se remercia pour avoir prit quelque chose de moins fort et plus sucré au goût. L'aspect lourd du caramel aidait à donner un ton de plaisir à tout ce qui était.

Donc il continua de marcher, pensant ironiquement à lui-même, se disant qu'il allait régler cela lentement mais sûrement.

Il était rendu à son travail, aux portes lorsqu'il aperçu un ruban jaune voletant à un demi mile plus loin, prit dans un arbuste. Il le regarda sinistrement pendant un court moment avant que ses yeux noirs s'agrandissent. « Impossible. » murmura t-il, cependant pour ses oreilles sensibles, cela sonnait comme s'il avait parlé normalement.

Roy mit ses mains contre ses tempes, prenant de grandes respirations. Cela ne pouvait être… ces… changements. Cela devait être quelque chose d'autre. Il ne pouvait être…

« Oh Gate (3) aide moi, » Roy vacilla dans le vent froid, sa prise sur le parapluie tremblait et causa qu'il s'échappa de ses mains. L'item roula plus loin avec le vent, dans la pluie avant de se prendre dans un buisson.

Il l'ignora.

Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, sonnant comme un tambour. Sa respiration avait accéléré presque à un niveau de panique. Tous ses nerfs étaient tendus et frémissaient, attendant pour quelque chose… n'importe quoi. Mais sans savoir quoi.

Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour cela. Il devait la trouver. Il ne pouvait être… ce la n'avait aucun sens. Rapidement, il se retourna, déterminé à risquer la colère d'une femme pour voir un docteur, mais revint sur ses pas avec un juron. Le café qu'il avait réussi à garder dans sa main jusqu'à maintenant glissa de sa prise pour se fracasser sur le béton mouillé.

**0o0o0o**

(1) : Pour tout ce qui est de sir (monsieur) ou même ma'am (madame), je les gardes comme ils sont en anglais, je trouve que ça laisse une touche de la fiction original et je trouve ça important.

(2): Gueule de bois : Je ne sais pas comment en France vous dites lorsqu'une personne qui a beaucoup bu et que le lendemain elle a mal à la tête et se sent mal, mais au Québec on appel cela une gueule de bois… si vous avez d'autres suggestions ne vous gênez pas. C'est comme la cuite. En gros ça veut dire se soûler…

(3): Pour ce qui est de Gate, c'est en anglais la porte de vérité… je la garde en anglais aussi car l'auteur s'en sert comme nom… comme dieu pour les chrétien. Puisque les noms restent les même en anglais où en français, je garde celui là.

Je sais que c'est une fiction qui commence lentement, mais croyez moi^^ elle vaut le coût^^. Elle a été écrite avec un total de 163 647 mots en anglais et 46 chapitres, alors elle est loin d'être terminé. Avec un total de 671 reviews^^, je dois admettre que j'aimerais bien battre ça un jour. XD AHAH!

À très bientôt.

Nartris


End file.
